The Line of the Storm Kings
by Metal flash
Summary: House Durrandon, the Kings of the Stormlands, was destroyed during Aegon s Conquest. Could this fate have been avoided? Enter Arian Durrandon, son Argilac and the Prince of Storm s End. Can this young man alter the fate of his House? Rated T for swearing. Discontinued, up for adoption. PM if you want it.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm Prince

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R. Martin.**

 _ **Edited 09/21/2017**_

 **-Storm`s End-**

Arian Durrandon could hear the angry screams of his father, King Argilac Durrandon, often called Argilac the Arrogant. He had received a response from Aegon Targeryan. Argilac had offered his daughters hand to Aegon. However, Aegon had declined, saying that, "having two wives is more than enough for any man" Instead, had given Argilac the option to marry Argella to Orys Baratheon, a close friend of Aegon.

"That fool!" Argilac angrily exclaimed. "He would have me marry my daughter of to some bastard boy! How dare he?!" Arian simply sighed at his father`s outburst. He didn`t understand why the Storm King got THIS mad over Aegon`s reply. He understood the part with the bastard, but nothing else.

"He is far too proud" Arian muttered under his breath.

"Must Father be so loud" Argella sighed in annoyance, entering the hall.

"Like you`ve any right to talk" Arian retorted.

"Oh shut up!" Argella bit back. The two siblings had never gotten along well. There were times Argilac worried they would kill each other. Another scream was heard from the Storm King`s quarters. This one however, was a screech of agony. The royal siblings fell silent. They shared a worried yet confused glance. As the door burst open, King Argilac stormed past his two children.

"Father?" Arian called out. He received no response, almost as if the Storm King didn`t even hear him.

"What`s his problem?" Argella asked confused. Arian gave no response, more focused on the maester tending to a screaming man.

* * *

Arian marched to his chambers in frustration. The Ironborn were attacking the shores of the Stormlands once again. Argilac ordered knights to deal with them quickly. Arian requested to ride out with the knights. However, his father declined, telling him stay at Storm`s End. This angered the Storm Prince, causing him to storm off.

As he entered his chambers, he slammed the door shut. This caused the servants who passed jump lightly. Arian threw himself onto his bed with a groan.

"Father is a fool" he stated aloud. The Storm Prince stared at the celling. Before falling asleep from pure boredom, he went over to his desk. He flipped through the pages of a history book. While this helped, his frustration was apparent, especially when he read about great battles. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Opening the door, Arian saw his sister, Argella.

"Father wishes to speak with you" she stated.

"He didn`t leave to fight?" Arian asked.

"The Storm King has no business fighting reavers and rapers" Argella spoke plainly. "Just go meet with him" Arian rolled his eyes and walked past his sister. After climbing around 50 steps, he stood outside the chambers of the Strom King. He knocked on the door.

"Enter" he heard Argilac say. Arian opened the door and saw his father seated at a desk. "Sit" the Storm King commanded. Arian did as he was told to.

"Why Father? Why didn`t you let me fight?" he asked.

"You are my son and heir, the next in line to rule the Stormlands. I won`t send you out to die" Argilac replied.

"You know I can fight and they`re nothing more than reavers and rapers" Arian stated.

"That is not the point" Argilac retorted. "I will not let you ride out there just so you can get yourself killed trying to find some meaningless glory. How many men do you think have died trying to be heroic?"

"Father-" a harsh slap from his father cut him off.

"If you keep up that mindset, you`ll only bring ruin to our House" Argilac said.

"...Right" Arian spoke, looking down on at the floor in shame.

"I need your help to reclaim the lands Harren the Black has taken from us. That help can`t come if you`re rotting in the ground" Argilac stated. "You may lack experience, but you are a skilled fighter. I hoped that Aegon whatshisname could have helped us."

"But he declined your offer" Arian stated, seeing the anger returning to his father`s face.

"The nerve" Argilac growled. "Well no matter. He was an idiot if he declined that generous of an offer."

"Even though the lands you offered weren`t yours give?" Arian asked. Argilac ignored the question, causing his son to sigh. "If that was all, I must be going" the Storm Prince said.

"Then leave" Argilac stated bluntly. Arian rose from his seat once again, bowed, and left the chambers of the Storm King. As he did, a maester passed him and handed something to the King. Arian didn`t bother to see what it was however.

 **A/N: And so it begins, the tale of Prince Arian Durrandon. This is a story I`ve wanted to make for a while now and I finally have the motivation and information I needed. If you have any suggestions, questions or concerns, feel free to let me now through a review or a PM. Anyways, thank you all for reading and have a fantastic evening.**

 **Edit: After some consideration, I decided to change Arian`s personality to what I intended to be like**


	2. Chapter 2: The Conquest Begins

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Before you comment on Arian`s sudden change in personality, read the rewritten first chapter. You`ll find your reason there.**

 **-Storm`s End-**

Arian read a letter his father had received. It was yet another letter from Aegon Targaryen. This one however, had been sent to all the Kings in Westeros, from the Storm King to the King of the Rock. It read, " _From this day forth, there shall be but one King in Westeros. Those who bend the knee to Aegon of House Targaryen will keep their lands and titles. Those who oppose him shall be humiliated and destroyed._ " Placing the letter back on his father`s desk, Arian exited the chambers.

After a few minutes, he reached the training yard of Storm`s End. Picking up a sword, he began attacking the first dummy he saw. He tried various methods of attack, slashing and stabbing at varying speeds and angles. He was so focused on the dummy that he didn`t even notice Argella stopping behind him.

"So, this is where you were" she spoke. Arian quickly turned around, his sword at his front.

"Oh it`s just you" he said once he saw his sister. Argella ignored the way he spoke about her. "That Aegon fellow sent another letter, though to all of Westeros this time" Arian said as he stopped hacking away at the dummy.

"What has he done now?" Argella asked.

"He claims that he`ll be the only King in Westeros" Arian replied. "`Those who bend the knee will keep their lands and titles´. Quite the claim" he chuckled.

"You don`t seem concerned at all" Argella noted.

"Why should I be? I`m better than any man he commands" Arian stated with a smirk.

"That is the same attitude that has killed countless men" Argella bluntly said. "Where`s Father? I need to speak with him."

"I don`t know" Arian replied. "He called the banners and left shortly after." Argella sighed.

"Is he that eager to go to war?" the Storm Princess asked herself.

"We`ll find out soon enough" Arian replied.

"I didn`t ask you" Argella said.

"I know" Arian smirked. Argella rolled her eyes before taking her leave. Arian turned back to the dummy, swinging his training sword at it once again.

* * *

Just as the letter they had received that morning, a storm came suddenly. Many servants, knights and smallfolk rushed to the closest roof to escape the strong winds and heavy rain. Thunder bolts appeared in the sky, causing many to jump in fright.

Arian had rushed inside, annoyed that the heavy rain stopped him from continuing his practice. Wandering through the halls of Storm`s End, his thoughts turned to Aegon once again. The man had declared himself to be the only King in Westeros.

"Just what is he thinking?" Arian asked himself aloud. "Does he really intend to fight all seven kingdoms?" He went to Storm`s End`s dining hall to eat some dinner. "Bring me some boar meat, bacon burnt black, salad and some water" he told a servant.

"As you wish, my Prince" the servant bowed before taking his leave. A few minutes later, he brought the prince what he asked for on a plate and a jug filled with water. As Arian ate the food, he thought about what Argella had pondered about earlier that day.

" _Is he that eager to go to war?_ " she had asked herself. They had both heard tales about Argilac`s battles and feats while they were young. Arian had been inspired by these tales to become a great fighter himself.

" _I`ll be even better than you were_ " the young Storm Prince had claimed. Argilac had laughed at him, but encouraged him to try anyway.

"Maybe he wants to relive those days" Arian pondered, eating his boar meat. As the heavy rain hit the windows of Storm`s End, Arian`s thoughts about Aegon Targeryan began to wander

 **A/N: Okay guys, I`ve got some bad news, or good news depending on how you look at it. I`m not gonna continue writing this story.**

 **I know it`s only the second chapter, but that`s what I`ve decided. After thinking and planning for about a month, I`ve come to the conclusion that I`m not skilled enough to write this kind of story. The limited information and my lack of knowledge just doesn`t work for me, and I can`t find a result that works for me either. I`d rather just stop here instead of forcing myself to write something I`m not happy with. I might return to this story in the future, but not now.**

 **Hope you understand my reasons well enough. If anyone else wants to take over this fic, just PM me. Thank you for all your favorites, reviews and follows, but this is the end. Have a fantastic evening and I`ll see you in whatever I write next.**


End file.
